


Jangan!

by kinokon



Category: SHINee
Genre: Family, Slice of Life, bagian dari serial twintae yang tidak tahu bakal dipublikasikan kapan, dad!Minho
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinokon/pseuds/kinokon
Summary: Tawa Minho menyembur, tangannya merayap ke celah selimut dan menggosok rambut Taemin. Pemuda berkemul ini segera menarik kepalanya, merapatkan selimut dan memasang kuda-kuda pertahanan agar Minho tidak memaksa kain biru pelindungnya terlepas. Tiang listrik itu tidak tahu artinya dingin, ia bisa saja melucuti Taemin dari selimut motif lumba-lumbanya yang berharga.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lee Taemin dan Choi Minho adalah milik diri mereka sendiri.
> 
> Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan semata.

_What a peaceful day._

 

Taemin merapatkan selimut empuk ke seluruh tubuhnya dan menyisakan sepasang kaos kaki polkadot menyembul dari kain biru yang menghangatkannya. Ia bersumpah tidak akan turun dari tempat tidur, apapun yang terjadi. Di luar mendung dan ia bisa mendengar geluduk yang berkejar-kejaran. Ini bukan hari yang pantas untuk keluar dari selimut, apalagi keluar rumah.

Ia tidak menggubris suara ibunya yang mengatakan bahwa Minho datang menjemputnya. Taemin tidak pernah merasa berkencan dengan Minho, jadi biarkan saja tiang listrik itu menunggunya sampai lumutan di bawah. Pria itu pasti tidak keberatan untuk menemani ibunya menonton Paulina, Esmeralda, Cassandra atau entah apa yang diputar di saluran televisi kabel langganannya. Cuaca yang sangat sempurna untuk tidur ini tidak boleh ia lewatkan begitu saja.

“Tae,” Taemin menggosokkan pipi ke sarung bantal barunya yang beraroma kembang. “Taemin.”

Mungkin pemuda itu sudah terjun bebas ke alam mimpi jika hidungnya tidak bereaksi pada aroma selain wangi sarung bantalnya. Ia mengernyit dan mendapati Minho sedang berjongkok di sebelah ranjang dan menatapnya dengan senyum yang mengalahkan matahari tengah hari. _Damn._

“Jangan pisahkan aku dengan kasur, kami saling mencintai.”

Tawa Minho menyembur, tangannya merayap ke celah selimut dan menggosok rambut Taemin. Pemuda berkemul ini segera menarik kepalanya, merapatkan selimut dan memasang kuda-kuda pertahanan agar Minho tidak memaksa kain biru pelindungnya terlepas. Tiang listrik itu tidak tahu artinya dingin, ia bisa saja melucuti Taemin dari selimut motif lumba-lumbanya yang berharga.

“Enyah kau, tidak akan kubiarkan penjahat sepertimu memisahkanku dari belahan jiwaku.” Taemin merubah posisinya menjadi telungkup, merentangkan kedua kakinya untuk menjepit sisi kasur sambil setengah menindih bantal dengan dagunya. “Pergi, sebelum aku memanggil ibuku untuk mengusirmu.”

“Tapi ibumu yang menyuruhku untuk mengajakmu keluar, Tae.”

“Tidak mungkin, ibuku tidak akan melemparku ke dunia luar yang kejam.” Taemin susah payah memasukkan bantalnya ke dalam selimut agar bisa lebih leluasa bicara. “Ini pasti akal-akalanmu saja. Kau pasti membohongiku.”

“Mau kutanyakan langsung pada ibumu?”

Taemin mendelik, masih memeluk kasur dengan sekuat tenaga ketika mendengar ibunya mengiyakan tentang menyuruh Taemin berpisah dengan kasurnya. Sialan, pasti ibunya sudah dimanipulasi atau mungkin diberi sogokan oleh pria licik ini agar mau melanggar perjanjian mereka. Setiap hari Minggu adalah hari dimana Taemin dibebaskan bersama dengan kasurnya sepuas hati—kecuali jika ada acara tertentu atau belanja bulanan— setelah enam hari penuh berkegiatan.

“Aku tidak mau. Ibu tidak membicarakan hal ini kemarin.” Taemin kini terlihat seperti tukik yang berusaha melawan arus laut. “Kasur ini membutuhkan kehangatanku.”

“Tapi ada seseorang yang harus kau temui.”

“Jangan berbohong! Tecchan pergi bersama teman-temannya ke museum. Lagipula jika ingin bertemu pasti Tecchan yang kesini sendiri.” Taemin menyipitkan matanya. “Jangan meremehkan ikatan batin anak kembar, Pak tua.”

“Anu, permisi.” Taemin menoleh cepat lalu mengumpat karena lehernya mendadak berbunyi ‘krek’. “Taemin- _kun_?”

“Ya?”

Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi Taemin untuk menyadari bahwa ia tidak seharusnya menggelepar di kasur sementara seorang gadis bermasker berdiri kikuk di ambang pintunya. Ia segera menyibak selimut lalu merapikan rambutnya yang masih acak-acakan.  _Lah, tunggu. Jangan bilang gadis itu ibu barunya Tecchan?_

“Aku tidak merestuimu menikah dengannya!” Taemin nyaris menyeruduk Minho dengan tangan yang menunjuk ke arah gadis itu. “Aku tidak mau punya ayah _lolicon_!”

Hidung Taemin kembang-kempis, ia mencengkeram sweter Minho dan terlihat bisa membredelnya kapan saja. Pria di hadapannya tergelak, ia menepuk kepala Taemin sebelum membawa pemuda itu ke pelukannya. _Tunggu, apa jangan-jangan gadis itu hanya kakak baru Tecchan?_

“Dengarkan aku, Tae. Dia tutor yang kubawa untuk mengajarimu, bukan istri baruku.” Minho menepuk-nepuk punggung putra bungsunya dengan geli. “Ibumu bilang bahwa nilaimu turun tapi kau bersikeras tidak mau ikut kursus.”

Taemin mengumpat dalam hati, ia berusaha membenamkan diri ke sweter ayahnya karena malu yang luar biasa. Rasanya gadis itu tidak akan bisa melupakan tuduhan Taemin tentang ibu baru dan ayah _lolicon_. Sialan, sepertinya kasur telah mengkhianatinya karena membiarkan akal sehatnya terselip diantara per gembur.

“Kau tidak mau berkenalan dengan tutormu?” Taemin menggeleng kuat-kuat. “Bagaimana jika ibumu tahu lalu uang jajanmu dipotong?”

“Jangan!” Pemuda itu segera melepaskan diri dari ayahnya dengan cepat. “Aku dan uang jajan saling mencintai, kami tidak boleh berpisah.”

Taemin bersumpah jika ibunya tahu situasi absurd ini dan uang jajannya dipotong maka ia akan datang ke kantor Minho dan menggigitnya. Pemuda itu menghampiri tutornya— masih dengan wajah merah padam— lalu mengulurkan tangan. Suara gadis itu sedikit tersendat karena terhalang masker tapi sepertinya ia menyebut tentang mahasiswi di sebuah universitas bagus.

“ _Ne, Sensei . . ._ ”

“Tidak, uhuk, usah terlalu formal.” Matanya menyipit, mungkin sedang tersenyum. “Uhuk, uhuk, panggil   _Nuna_ juga boleh.”

 

21.38

09.06.16

 

 


End file.
